SpP: Przygoda z Fiutem
Jest to pierwszy odcinek serialu Seksualne przygody Pupcińskich. UWAGA!!! Wszelkie błędy ortograficzne są specjalnie, dla podkreślenia wymowy wyrazów przez bohaterów! Fabuła Scena I Walduś siedzi przed telewizorem. Jolasia się pudruje i ładnie stroi. Waldek: Puupciiś? A gdzie ty tak się wypodruwywuwujesz tak normalnie? Pupcia: Wyychodzęę na jednej nodzęę, będę dogadzać Stonodzęę... Waldek: Ty mnie do nerw nie doprowadzaj nomaaniee!!! Pupcia: A ja mam to w p**dzie! (śmiech) Bo żartowałam... Waldek: Niech ja sie dowiem, że ty jakieś orgie uprawiasz, i to jeszcze za darmo, i to z grubasami, to bedziesz nomanie z Bandurom puszki zbierała na kromkę chleba kurna!!! Pupcia: Idę do pracy. Pilnuj doma Cycu-pstrycu. Waldek: Nie wróć przed północom, to ci ukręce tom kitkę co ci ze włosów odstaje!!! Pupcia: Arriva Deutsche Cycu! Waldek: A niech ja sie dowiem we niemieckiej telewizji nomanie, że ty się puszczasz z parlamementowcami, to zgnijesz we pierdlu! Pupcia: Nawet jeśli tak by było, to nie sondze Cycu, byś wygrał z Niemcami politykami, co by cię posadzili za kratami. (śmiech) PAAA!!! Waldek: Jak ona mnie do nerw doporowowowadzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! (bije ręką w stół na przeciwko kanapy, na której siedzi) Scena II Walduś zasnął na kanapie przed telewizorem. W telewizji leci scena łóżkowa z jakiegoś filmu 18+. Ujęcie ukazuje w zbliżeniu budzik, który pokazuje 2:35. Waldek: Grr... Pupcia, aleś ty umięśniona. Sprawna... Arrgh... A co tutaj tak odestaje ze kołdry? Witam panie Boczek... (WALDEK SIĘ BUDZI) ŁAAAAAAAA!!! Co? Co? Co? ... Gdzie je Pupcia!!! Ja się pytam, gdzie ona jest?! Waldek szybko wstaje i wychodzi. Potem się wraca po klucze od domu, zamyka mieszkanie i dopiero wtedy wychodzi. ...A telewizor dalej gra i wypuszcza niezły erotyczny hałas... Scena III Walduś wchodzi na korytarz na piętrze Ferdka. Puka do drzwi. Sypialnia Kiepskich. Ferdek sprawdza, czy Halinka śpi, usłyszawszy pukanie... Ferdek: Haalinciaaa... Śpi, dobre... Ferdek wyciąga kieliszki spod łóżka i idzie do drzwi. Ferdek: (otwiera i zaczyna mówić, będąc najpierw odwróconym od drzwi) No panie Paździoch, tylko szyb... Cycu? Przecie trzecia we nocy jest! Waldek: Tatuś, afera jest nomanie! Ferdek: A co się stało? Waldek: Jolasia się wypindrzyła i se poszła. Niby do pracy. Ferdek: No to se wróci nie? Waldek: Ale jej ze tydzień już nie ma! Ferdek: O kurde... Waldek: Normalnie się pewnie ze kimś puściła, mówię ci! Ferdek: Czekaj Cycu, bo nie słysze wyraźnie... Jojasia ci się spuściła? To je możliwe fizjonomicznie? Waldek: Puściła! Ferdek: Z żyrondla się na ciebie puściła, we kajdanach? Bo Paździoch mnie różne rzeczy o młodzieży opowiadał. Waldek: A propo, skont tu ten żyrondel na środku korytarza tatuś? Bo mało w niego nie pierdykłem jak szedłem tutaj szedliście drogom prostom prostoliniowom. Ferdek i Waldek podchodzą do żyrondla. Ferdek: No nie wiem se Cycu... Rano se tego nie było, a wieczorem kaca żem miał to nie pamientam... Słychać jakieś szelesty i hałas. Ferdek: Ćśś Cycu... ktoś se tu idzie... Wchodź do wnęki. Bo do kibla pewnie Boczek se teraz idzie, będę miał dziada na gorącym uczynku nomanie, jak kradnie żarówki i deskie sedesową. Na korytarz wchodzi... Ferdek: Boczek! Waldek: Z Jojasiom! A... aaa kto to tam przy niej jest? Ferdek: Toż to... (zapowietrza się) Pe... pe... pe... pe... O kurde... Prezes Kozłowski... Pe... Waldek: Oni do Paździocha se idom. Prezes Kozłowski: Puk-puk-puk! Paździoch: (stoi przy otwartych drzwiach od pustostanu) Witam balangowiczów! Orgia już załatwiona! W pustostanie, żeby się nikt nie kapnął! Ferdek: No do Paździocha, tylko nie we te drzwi co zawsze Cycu. Z oddali pustostanu słychać znajome głosy Bolek Wąsłęsa: I ja mu wtedy mówię: Zaproś mnie na orgię Jolasi! I to zrobił! Ryszard Swetru: Jak mi się nie odda, opodatkuje ją i sprzedam bankom! Tak będzie jęczała o więcej ze strachu, tak o! Beata Szarfa: A co, rządzącej się nie należy trochę przyjemności? Ferdek: O k...! Waldek: Upadek masy upadłościowej nomanie! Ferdek: Czekaj Cycu, co my mamy? Waldek: No za 2 tygodnie se święta są, no nie? Ferdek: O kurde Cycu, chanuka przecie jest! Waldek: No i? Ferdek: Gwałt chanukowy gojów Cycu! Nagle słychać znany śpiew: Krzysztof Krawczyk: Chciałbym pieścić twoje cyce! Na twe cyce ja mam chcice! Chciałbym pieścić twoje ciało! Bo twe włosy to za mało! Ah twych blond włosów żar! To jest niebiosa dar! Ach ten twój biedny pisk! To dla mej sekty zysk! Waldek: O k***a! Nawet Krawczyk! Ferdek: To jest dramat k***a! Jędrzej Duda: Uroczyście wam powiadam, że możemy zacząć jeść jej z pomiędzy nóg! Dar niebios, Jolanty Pupci! Jolasia: Oooh! Tak mi gadaj, tak mi mów, prezydencie, pókiś zdrów! Waldek: Aaaah! (Waldek dostaje ataku i wyskakuje zza wnęki) Kuźwaaaa!!! Zostawcie mnie mojom Jolante kurdeee!!! S***WYYSYYNYY!!! AAA!!! SYJONY Z PĘKNIETEJ JARMUŁKIII!!! AAAH!!! BO ROZPIERDZIELE, ROZPIERDZIELE!!! AAAH!!! Nagle z pustostanu wychodzi Pudzian. Pudzian: Coś mówiłeś śmieciu? Waldek: J-j-ja? Waldek dostaje od Pudziana w pysk. ---->Nagle się budzi ze snu. Waldek: Aaah! Jolanta: Cycu! Weź że się nie drzyj! Zasnąłeś na moim brzemieniu, w trakcie pornosa łaknieniu, i mi się tu teraz wydzierasz przedzierasz! Waldek: Jolancia! Ty się przyznaj, że ty się na boku ze prezydentami i premierami bzykasz! Ja to czuje we powietrzu! Jolanta: Mniej H2 Cycu, albo zniżę ci telewizję normalnie do pakietu Mini! Waldek: Ale to som fakty, że ufo zbudowało piramide! Jolanta: Ahh, Cycu! Z tobą bucie, to się nawet nie daje oglądać porno! I jak tu z tobą współżyć? (wstaje) Wychodzę! Waldek: Nie wychodzisz! Zapomnij! W trybie pospieszalskim do łoża naszego małżeńskiego i sie ze mnom bzykać! Jolanta: (erotycznie) Alboo coo? Waldek: Albo cie k**** przywiążę! O! Jolanta: No wypraszam sobie! Jeszcze się w życiu nie puściłam! Waldek: A ze Boczkiem wtedy we lesie to co? Jolanta płacze, bo to prawda... KONIEC